Sun Rise
by geekmage
Summary: Jacob was unable to take the positon of Alpha so the fight between the Vamps and Wolves took place. The Cullens had to run away and take care of Bella. Now, 6 years later, Jacob and Nessie meet and fall in love, but the war b/w Wolves and Vamps continues
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note: Ah, that epiphany that brings you out of one of the longest writers blocks of your life. The courage the story gives you to keep typing, even though your writing skills have become rusty. Who would've imagined that it would come to you in the form of a Twilight Fanfiction. Well I guess, sometimes in life, you have to take what you can get. **

**I gave werewolves an extra surprise power in this fiction, just because I think Meyer is always unfair to the wolves because she always tries to portray the vampires as being much more powerful. I wanted to level the playing field. **

**I hope, from the bottom of my heart, that all the Jacob Nessie fans out there enjoy this. :D**

The battle between the wolves and the vampires.

It was finally happening.

My feet were carrying me as fast as they could to the Cullen home, against my will. As much as I wanted to tare the heads off of a few vampires, I didn't want it to happen like this. With the ultimate goal to be killing the girl I loved.

Maybe we could get the creature out of her first, without hurting her. That would take time. Sam would want to finish things as quickly and easily as possible. The easiest way to kill the leech would be by cutting of its source. So he would opt to kill Bella without a second thought. And he would force whoever was closest to her at the time to do the deed.

There had to be something I could do I thought frantically. I was not going to let Bella die, let alone be a part of her murder. But I was so close to the Cullen home now. I couldn't stop running; the force of the alpha command was too strong.

When we reached the Cullen home the vampires were already in front of their home in a straight line, crotched in fighting stances. In the center was the blond female, on either side the bulky males. The small female was next to blond bulky one and the elder female was next to the brown haired bulky male. The leader and Bella's "husband" were not there.

_The mind reader must have heard our thoughts when coming in. _thought Sam. Well they already knew so Sam didn't want to waste any time. _Charge!_ He commanded in the voice of the alpha.

And he forced us to battle according to the way he wanted. He and Paul went for the bulky brown haired one, me and Embry went for the bulky blond, Quil, Leah, and Seth went for the elder female, Jared, Collin, and Brady went for the small girl.

Sam forced Embry to charge the bulky brown haired one from the left, he easily shifted to the left, from where I charged him and tackled him to the ground. He fell to the ground but was still able to push me off. As I landed swiftly on my feet Embry charged at him again. He jumped in the air to avoid it and as he came down he kicked Embry in the face and sent him backwards twenty feet. But Embry easily got to his feet and headed into another charge. I hit the vampire before Embry could, but he stuck his forearm out in defense and tried to push me off. Embry got on his other side. The vampire was trying to push each of us off with one arm.

The vampires were completely outnumbered. We were surely going to win the battle. But the doc and the mind reader were surely going to take Bella away to safety. We were going to kick vampire ass today and Bella was going to remain safe. I just wished that the mind reader had stuck around for the fight so I could kick his ass.

I wondered how far away he had taken Bella. I sniffed around for her scent…she was still in the house…they hadn't ran away…of course Bella couldn't run in her condition…the vampires out fighting were hoping they could beat us, yeah right…

I tried to read Sam's mind for the rest of the battle plan…His main goal was to kill Bella, whichever wolf managed to get past the vampires first was to go inside and kill Bella…

No! I couldn't let this happen! What could I do? I had to defeat this vampire, and then I could be the one to get in there and resist Sam's orders as much as possible. That was my only hope.

With a new determination I was able to fight harder than I'd ever fought before. I climbed higher up on my opponent and twisted my head around so quick that he couldn't stop me from attempting to tear it off. This completely distracted him. He completely stopped trying to hold Embry off in an attempt to stop me. Because of this Embry had the upper hand and forced him to the ground long enough to rip his right hand off. I proceeded to ripping his left leg off.

Now Embry held him down and with a missing arm and leg he couldn't push him off. He was defeated for now.

I ran into the Cullen mansion, bursting through the wall. Seth and Jared soon followed me.

Bella was lying on a bed, hooked up to an IV line. Seth and Jared started to fight the doc, I was left to finally fight Edward.

He was so fast. He quickly tackled me to the ground and started beating me. He seemed to plan to quickly incapacitate me with brute force. I tried a to kick him off with both my hind legs, but he could read my mind so he was able to avoid my hind legs and continue with the beating as if nothing had happened.

He continued the harsh beating and there was nothing I could do to stop it because he knew every move I was going to make before I made. In a few minutes he had beaten me so bad that I could no longer hold my wolf form. This had never happened to me before though. Normally it was a struggle to get back into my human form. But now I couldn't control my transformation back into a human. Was Sam forcing me back into human form? No, he wouldn't do that.

The blood sucker watched as I lied in pain, barely having enough energy to breathe. He had completely defeated me. I lost to the vampire in every way possible. I really thought I could defeat the vampire, even though Bella always thought he was so much more powerful than me.

I felt a powerful wave of rage passing through my body. But it wasn't exactly rage. It was more like energy. Like an energy so powerful, I had never felt anything like it before in my life…

And suddenly the energy was too powerful for me to hold in my body. It burst out of me in the form of a beam of blue light. The light hit Edward square in the chest, knocking him back through three walls, out of his house.

Sam understood what happened at once. I saw the wolf lore playing in his head. There was a power wolves had in there human form, to be able to channel out supernatural beams of energy as an ultimate weapon. A fully controlled blast of it could destroy a vampire. But my uncontrolled blast was only enough to temporarily incapacitate the unsuspecting blood sucker.

But now we were both on the ground incapable of doing anything. Our battle had ended in a stalemate.

Seth and Jared's combined strength had brought the leader down. Jared was unconscious and Seth barely had any energy left in his body.

But he had enough energy in his body to kill a human. Just one thrust of his paw against her head would smash her skull, ending her life and the life of the leech growing inside her.

_Kill her now! _

As much as he wanted to, he wouldn't be able to resist the command of the Alpha.

No. I wasn't going to lay here in defeat, watching Bella get killed. I was the grandson of Ephraim Black.

_Stop! _

Seth's paw was a millimeter away from Bella's face when my command stopped him.

I had taken over as the alpha of the pack now.

_Become human._

I had made this command to not only Seth, but to the rest of the wolves.

Now I had to make the hardest decision of my life.

As long as the wolves were in forks it wasn't going to be safe for the blood suckers and the vampires to stay here. They could care for Bella properly, maybe even let her survive her bizarre predicament. I didn't know how long I could keep my control on the wolves, because it still felt as if Sam was the Alpha too, so I couldn't guarantee that I would be able to protect the Bella from the wolves. I had to let the vampires escape with the girl I loved, in order to save her.

Bella's leech heard my thoughts. Both of us regained our energy and got to our feet. He went to tend to Bella, while I and Seth helped the doctor recover, because he was the one who could best help Bella.

The rest of the vampires pulled themselves together. Within minutes they packed up everything they needed and anything Bella would need, including what appeared to be the supplies of an entire hospital ward and placed it all neatly into the cars in their garage.

The brown haired brute I had fought brought out enough food to feed a full family of humans for several life times.

"She won't need all that food, she can't hold down any human food," the blond said worriedly. "Even the IV is unable to provide her and the baby with any nutrients, her body is rejecting everything."

_I bet the monster wants to drink human blood. _I thought sarcastically. Edward looked at me, and almost smiled. _Sick bastard._

I really was never going to see Bella again. I would never even know if she had survive or not, if her heart would ever beat again or not. Was she going to be a corpse or a vampire? Or what if, she survived all of this as a human, and after this experience stayed her lovely human self? If she did I would never get to see her again, or hold her again in my life. I had never felt such terrible pain in my life. Even combining the pain of every time Bella had broke my heart, this pain was so much worse.

But I truly loved her, so I had to let this happen.

So the vampires drove off with Bella, leaving forks forever.


	2. Chapter 2

6 years had passed since the day that Bella and the vampires had left Forks.

After they left I ran off on my own as a wolf, because all the other wolves hated me for my betrayal. Seth insisted on joining me. The annoying little punk wouldn't let me refuse.

Leah begged me to let her join us so she could escape Sam's thoughts. As much as I had wanted to, I couldn't turn her away.

Embry joined us too. I was glad to have one of my best friends join me.

Unfortunately Quil couldn't join us because he couldn't leave Claire. We were going to miss him.

So our new pack was formed.

Although I wanted to be on my own, I couldn't help but appreciate their company and the sacrifice they made to join me. Sam and the other wolves saw them all as traitors now and had shunned us from La Push. They had to leave their home, family and friends behind.

For a year we lived in our wolf form, running around the countryside, hunting for our meals. But Seth and Embry didn't like the life style.

They wanted to live amongst humans, even if they couldn't be with their loved ones.

We were running around in some mountains in California when I made the decision to let us try to live a human life.

There was a nice town nearby the mountains that I thought that we could settle in, but Embry came up with some wild fantasy of living in Los Angles by the beach and Hollywood.

The mental pictures he painted got Seth excited and in through support of the idea; surprisingly they even enticed Leah.

I thought the idea was pretty retarded at first, but then I realized that all of us were truly free now. We had nothing holding us back. We could do whatever we wanted.

So I thought what the hell? Let's go to LA!

But we didn't have a single cent to our name. We didn't even have clothing on our back (that made for an awkward scene when we first entered the town.)

With our enhanced physical abilities we were able to take jobs of intense labor during the day to save up some money, and we roamed in the wild at night. The jobs paid quite well though, especially because we were capable of doing so much without breaking a sweat.

It wasn't long before we had saved enough money to rent an apartment and actually live a human life again. Though we still fed ourselves through hunting.

Soon we had enough money to not have to spend all of our time working and looking for food. We had time to go to the beach and hang out. Though I really had no desire to actually join the rest of the pack in this, so while they were out having fun I continued to work.

The rest of the pack made friends with the locals and started to attend parties and became quite popular with them. Later on, a guy found them hanging out on the beach and wanted them to become models because of there incredible bodies. They left their labor jobs eagerly and became full time models during the day, and hung out at the beach and partied at night, and every once in a while, transformed into wolves.

They were truly enjoying their lives. But no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't seem to find any joy out of this.

They tried to tell me it had been years, we had a great life now, it was about time I got over Bella, even Leah had almost fully gotten over Sam. The anger these words brought me caused me to phase and almost attack them, so they never uttered the words directly again.

Embry tried to help me by having me hook up with some of the attractive beach going girls and models he had met, and often hooked up with for one night stands. Night after night he had tried to fill me up with liters of whisky and scotch (it took a lot to get a werewolf drunk) then introduce me to beautiful girls.

The girls were always willing to go all the way with me, and Embry promised that once I had lost my virginity I would forget about Bella completely. But I just couldn't do it. Every time they would grab me and started kissing me, begging me to fondle there breasts, and no matter how shit faced I was, I would push them off, apologize. If they were drunk I would hold them until they fell asleep then run away, if they were sober I would just run away.

I ignored them as much as I could. I just kept myself busy in the labor work and let them enjoy their lives peacefully.

After 5 years of this I had to bring them back to reality.

We hadn't aged in 5 years. People were going to start to realize it soon. The modeling world was beginning to get bored of them. The packs partying beach go-er friends were starting to grow up and settle down into serious lives.

But most importantly, it was becoming harder and harder each day for us to phase into our wolf forms. Without any blood suckers around to fight, it didn't seem like we were going to be able to retain our wolf forms for long.

We were going to have to get serious and live serious lives now. We had saved quite a sum of money in the past 5 years, from the labor work and modeling. It was probably enough to allow us to live comfortable, borderline luxurious lives for a while, but it wouldn't be enough to last the remainder of our life spans.

I had us move to Stanford California, where me, Seth, and Embry would attend the local high school. Leah had already graduated from high school so she would attend the local community college.

It had been 6 years since me, Embry and Seth had dropped out of high school. Now we were going to have to go back and get a proper education so that we could get mundane jobs and live a normal boring life.

It was really awkward to try and sign up for high school after dropping out in our junior year (Seth his sophomore year) and trying to re attend high school as 22 year olds according to our birth certificates. Our grades in high school had been good, but 22 year olds never really went to high school. At that point, if a 22 year old high school drop out wasn't too stoned he would just get his GED.

But it would be best to get the proper high school education, go to college and get real jobs. So I decided we'd go to high school.

On Monday morning of the start of the new school year a woman at the office counter arranged schedules for us. We still looked like 16 or 17 year old juniors, except for the fact that we were incredibly tall and ripped.

It was the first day of school so all of the classes were boring introduction classes.

I was so happy when it was finally lunch time. Seth and I were supposed to meet Embry in the school parking lot next to our brand new Audi, so we could go out and get something to eat.

When we reached the parking lot we saw Embry drive by in the Audi with an attractive female student in the passenger seat, making out with him.

"Douche bag." I said.

"He is definitely going to get a ticket for that," said Seth. "Well lets get some food from the cafeteria."

_I wish I had my Crotch Rocket_ I thought bitterly as we walked through the cafeteria line. I had to leave the motorcycle with Leah, she needed a form a transportation to get to her college.

We sat down in the corner of the lunch room at a table that looked like it had not been cleaned in decades, while Seth told me all about his first day of school. He wouldn't shut up.

It was there, sitting at the disgusting lunchroom table, listening to Seth blabber about his first day of school like a kindergardener (why did he have to be such a dork?), eating a rubber hamburger, that I saw them.

The pair of wide chocolate brown eyes that I never thought I'd see again. 


End file.
